


how did it happen

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a customer who pays for Jenson and Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how did it happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twowittoowhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowittoowhoo/gifts).



The client had sent a Rolls-Royce to pick Jenson and Nico up, and Nico lounges against the plush seats, settling comfortably. Jenson's already got his legs splayed and Nico watches him, taking in the way the leather clings to his thighs like a second skin. The car windows are tinted, and Nico would actually be afraid of where he's being taken if he hadn't known just who he was about to attend to.

'Eyeliner, glitter and heels,' Sebastian had insisted on the phone, voice urgent.

Nico doesn't know what sort of game he's indulging in today, but he'll play along for the right price. So today he's in a fitted white shirt, first three buttons unbuttoned along with a pair of black jeans that look like they've been painted on. He's got eyeliner on (Jenson had whispered _fine fresh fierce_ in his ear and Nico had laughed as Jenson struggled with pulling the leather up his legs) and glitter in his hair and when the door to the car opens, he steps out, gripping the car door tight to maintain his balance. The ground is unsteady beneath his sky high heels.

Sebastian usually watches. He's content to sit in his corner in the room, waving his hand, insisting that he's fine even though the erection in his jeans is too difficult for Nico to ignore. Nico has been through a couple of scenarios with Jenson, the awkward first time, reunion sex, some light spanking too and then there's that time when Sebastian had requested for Jenson too make Nico come until he couldn't come any more. Then had been it, really, the biggest request he has is for them to make it seem like they're making love and not just fucking and well, it isn't too difficult for the both of them. Nico has known Jenson for a while now, they've taken jobs together but that isn't the only thing, there's how Jenson looks out for him sometimes, there's how Jenson teases him now and then about his hair and Nico supposes that well, they're friends. As friendly as two social escorts can be with one another, that is. It isn't too difficult to pretend, and sometimes Jenson lapses into his usual teasing, calling Nico _princess_ even though they're working and this isn't their time alone and Nico responds automatically to it (much to his chagrin but well, the client likes it) and they fall into their usual banter with one another without much effort.

(But it's easy to buy into the pretence, and Nico has to guard himself, has to guard his heart because it's far too easy to lose himself in this world that he's living in, down in the gutter still hoping to ascend to the stars)

Tonight it's different. Sebastian has Jenson strip Nico of his clothes, has Jenson cradle Nico's head as he kisses him tenderly and then there's glitter all over his palms.

'It's proof you had him,' Sebastian says, swallowing hard as he settles down on the bed.

Jenson's shirt is thrown somewhere across the room by now, and Nico's only clad in the pair of heels, nothing more.

'What do you want?' Nico asks. The question's meant for Sebastian, but he inadvertently aims it at Jenson instead. He realises his mistake soon enough, lifting his head to look directly at Sebastian, but instead of anger there's only a sad sort of amusement in Sebastian's eyes.

'Suck me off,' Sebastian says. There's a flush high on his cheeks and it's almost as if he's embarrassed to ask.

'Just me?'

'Both of you.' Sebastian's undoing his trousers with trembling fingers and soon enough, he's sitting there with his legs spread, Jenson and Nico kneeling in between his thighs.

Jenson's gripping Sebastian's thigh with one hand, pushing his legs apart while Nico leans up to lap at the tip of Sebastian's cock. They kiss, wet and sloppy with Sebastian's cock in between their lips and Sebastian moans, tugging hard at the bedsheets. They take turns licking, sucking, and Nico takes Sebastian into his mouth, as Sebastian cries out, trying hard not to thrust into his mouth as Jenson holds him down, hand placed on his hip.

When Sebastian comes, it gets all over Nico and Jenson's face. His head is thrown back, throat bared and then later on, he watches from behind his fingers as Nico kisses Jenson, licking, cleaning him up. It's almost as if he's embarrassed to watch and Nico wonders why.

'Carry on,' Sebastian says, voice squeaky. The flush on his cheeks is there again, and Nico's certain it isn't from what they've just been doing. It looks like mortification from having been caught looking at something that he shouldn't have seen at all, and there's glitter all over his thighs.

_It's proof that you had him._

When Jenson kisses Nico again, Nico wonders what is it that Sebastian really wants.

**Author's Note:**

> -written for f1slash secret santa 2013.  
> -thanks to silvis for beta-ing.  
> -title from [strange attractor by animal kingdom](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3s_BqdZrUbE).


End file.
